Technical Field
The disclosed concepts relate to a semiconductor device having a pad structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A backside illuminated image sensor includes an upper device and a lower device, which are bonded to each other, and a through-silicon via (TSV). A landing pad for connection to the outside can be formed on the through-silicon via (TSV). The landing pad is formed to protrude from a substrate of the upper device. Accordingly, a level difference between the landing pad and a surface of the substrate occurs.